1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool which serves to remove staples which are used, not exclusively but for example, to attach sheets of paper together, assemble cardboard packages, or attach wall coverings. The apparatus of the invention comprises a tongue which slides under the head of the staple and an element which pinches or otherwise grips it to prevent the staple from sliding laterally.
2. Description of Pertinent Materials and Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,119 describes a narrow pincer or pliers which removes staples utilizing a claw bar which is supported on one of its jaws, specifically the jaw which serves as the lever arm. The staple is not laterally guided during its extraction. Moreover, if one does not have a support surface for the lever, the staple cannot be removed. Furthermore, the extraction of the staple by a pincer as narrow as this pincer necessarily causes the deformation of the head of the staple which tends to bend under the force which is directed between the two legs of the staple, which oppose the extraction effort being exerted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,647 describes a staple remover which comprises a first tongue which is integral with a fixed handle and a second tongue integral with a journalled handle. The second tongue is slid under the head of the staple and pinched by the two spring flaps integral with the fixed handle. The pinching flaps are integral with the fixed handle and rest on the edges of the head of the staple, while the extraction tongue acts at the center. Despite the lateral guidance made possible by the first pair of tongues inserted under the staple, this arrangement does not prevent the deformation of the staple and its poor extraction. In this regard, they do not prevent the head of the staple from deforming or from becoming extracted from only one side. Furthermore, it is noted that the two flaps which retain the head of the staple serve only for maintenance purposes.